Pasangan bodoh yang mencinta
by fortune coookie
Summary: —karena mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat saling mencinta bagaikan orang bodoh; miku x mikuo; non-incest; fluff; warning(s) inside.


**[**VOCALOID © dimiliki oleh yang bersangkutan, saya hanya memiliki fanfiksi ini.**]**

**Warning(s): **OOC, AU, Mikuo x Miku, sangat singkat, feel-nya mati dan ini gaje.

**Catatan: **sebenarnya fakfiksi ini sudah saya buat sejak bulan Januari lalu, tetapi baru bisa saya lanjutkan pada bulan ini. Welp, dasar author tak berotak. Apa pula makna dari judul itu. Saya tidak mengerti mengapa membuat fanfiksi jadi sesulit ini. Dan, entahlah, saya merasa kalau fanfiksi ini terlalu datar. Maaf.

(dan saya baru sadar kalau judulnya mirip seperti judul lagu idol grup JKT48—padahal saya samasekali tidak…―)

* * *

Hatsune Miku menempelkan telapak tangannya di permukaan kaca jendela yang dingin masuk ke pembuluh darahnya. Mata toskanya menerawangi lapangan sepak bola yang tertutupi salju, tanpa sengaja menghela napas dengan gemetaran. Rinai-rinai embun tercetak di permukaan kaca jendela, dengan jelas membentuk lingkaran yang tidak sempurna. Miku mencorengkan garis pada embun, tersenyum kecut.

"Kau lihat tadi, Ketua?" Miku memutar badan dari kaca jendela, menunjuk bekas embun yang terbelah dua (lagaknya seperti seorang seniman yang memamerkan lukisan terbaiknya), "ruangan ini terlalu dingin sampai-sampai embunnya tebal sekali!"

Yang perempuan terlihat puas—entah atas dasar apa, sementara yang laki-laki tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika melihat 'lukisan abstrak' di permukaan kaca jendela.

"Setidaknya," yang laki-laki menghela napas, udara dingin mengepul di sekitar bibir tipisnya. "Jangan 'melukis' di permukaan kaca. Itu aneh."

Miku merasa terhina. Tujuannya untuk menghina yang laki-laki seolah-olah teracuhkan begitu saja.

"Dasar Mikuo BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!" Miku menjerit di pangkal tenggorokannya. Mikuo sudah menduga hal tersebut, makanya dia masih bersikap tidak acuh. "Bagaimanapun juga ruangan ini memang dingin! Kau gila! Mana ada orang yang memasang pendingin hingga 16 derajat _celcius _di pertengahan bulan Februari begini! Mengerikan! Manusia salju!"

Miku menyeprotkan semua yang dia bisa. Tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Miku menjerit lagi, "DASAR _YETI_!"

Mikuo mendelik, menatap Miku dengan sudut matanya yang dipicingkan.

"Maaf?"

"—oke, maafkan aku, Ketua." Miku langsung menarik ucapannya sendiri. Dia tahu Mikuo akan marah saat dikatai _Yeti_ dan dia senang akhirnya Mikuo—setidaknya—meresponnya. Tetapi Miku masih lebih memilih hidup dibanding mati, terlebih jika harus mati dengan alasan 'dihukum Ketua OSIS sampai mati karena cerewet dan mengeluh soal pendingin ruangan dan mengatai Ketua OSIS-nya _Yeti_'—Miku bersumpah koran akan mengorbitnya dan dunia akan menertawai kematiannya.

Mikuo meletakkan pulpen di atas meja, mengerutkan kening. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja sana."

Itu bukan permintaan. Melainkan usulan. Tetapi Miku menerjemahkannya sebagai perintah. Di atas itu, perintah sebagai Ketua OSIS yang absolut. Miku menahan napasnya. Sedikit tidak percaya.

"SIAPA SUDI!" Miku menggebrak meja yang entah sejak kapan menjadi singgasana Mikuo. "Jangan pernah kau memerintahkanku seolah-olah kau mengusirku seperti itu!

Mikuo mendecih. "Kau hanya menambah bebanku."

Miku mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja, memelototi mata sipit Mikuo yang selalu saja terlihat angkuh. Dengan sedikit hentakan, Miku melepaskan tangannya dari meja Mikuo, merebut tasnya dari sofa, minggat dari sana. "PERSETAN DENGANMU, BODOH!"

―**BRAAK!**

Demi apapun, Mikuo mengkhawatirkan kondisi pintu setelah dibanting keras begitu. Ketika itu dia hanya bisa harap-harap cemas agar supaya pintu tersebut baik-baik saja. Menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS pun tetap akan dimarahi ketika merusak properti sekolah.

Mikuo memutar kursinya, mendongak untuk melihat jam dinding.

18.30. Demi apa dia bekerja selarut itu, sungguh.

Dan, 14 Februari. Itu pula yang tertera di jam dinding. Ah.

Mikuo tertegun lama. Dan dia langsung berterimakasih kepada seluruh pembuat jam dengan tambahan fitur penunjukan tanggal di seluruh dunia. Terimakasih, katanya, di dalam hati.

Valentine itu merepotkan, dan, Mikuo _tidak _pernah dan _tidak akan _pernah peduli dengan hari yang orang bilang Hari Kasih Sayang itu. Sungguh tidak logis. Kalau memang bisa menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangmu ke orang lain tiap hari, mengapa tidak menjadikan Valentine itu setiap hari saja? Uh, demi Tuhan.

Meski berargumen begitu, Mikuo tetap berlari mengejar Miku di sepanjang lorong kelas tiga, turun ke lorong kelas dua sampai ke lantai dasar, mengacuhkan suasana gelap yang horor sampai membuat bulu kuduk meremang dan berjingkrak di atas kulit—demi mencapai sosok yang disayanginya (tapi dia tidak pernah mengakuinya secara terang-terangan).

Hatsune Miku.

.

.

.

"MIKU!"

Mikuo meneriakkan satu nama, membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh dengan wajah kusut karena marah dan merengut. Percayalah, Miku takkan menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu. Tapi kalau marah, bagaikan kewajiban.

"Coklatku. Mana?"

Satu tangan terulur, seolah meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Miku bergeming, masih dengan wajah yang tidak pantas. Tiga meter dihadapannya, Mikuo masih menunggu dengan tangan yang terbuka lebar.

Miku merogoh isi tasnya, menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil seukuran kotak cincin yang dibungkus dengan kertas _mamer _perak ditambah simpulan pita berwarna hijau toska. "Ambil sini!"

Mikuo menghela napasnya dengan malas. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin karena terlalu lama berada di tempat tanpa penghangat (untuk sistem kekebalan tubuh Mikuo yang aneh, tiga jam berada di tempat dingin itu tidak masalah, tetapi lebih dari itu, dia juga akan mulai merasa kedinginan). Mikuo belum bergerak, tapi Miku sudah membuka pembungkus coklatnya. Seperti dugaan Mikuo, Miku langsung memasukkan coklat ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Mikuo menyumpah dalam hati.

"Dasar sial kau." Mikuo memegang pundak Miku, meraih coklat_nya_ dari dalam mulut Miku menggunakan lidahnya.

Miku mengernyit ketika merasakan ada sensasi baru yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika Mikuo menjauh darinya, Miku meninju dada Mikuo, sedikit kencang. "Kau habis minum kopi hitam! Ugh—kau tahu aku membenci benda itu!"

Mikuo mengelus-elus dadanya yang meriang. "Kau yang mengundangku."

Wajah Miku merona. "Ja—jahat!" Miku memekik, memutar badannya dengan niat meninggalkan Mikuo seorang diri.

"Hei," Mikuo menarik syal Miku. Miku merasakan dirinya tercekik, tetapi tidak bisa protes karena Mikuo langsung mendekapnya dari belakang. "Kau tahu aku masih butuh asupan coklat."

Miku tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menerawang lurus ke depan untuk melihat dunia yang memutih.

"Aku masih punya sisanya di rumah."

Mikuo tersenyum miring, dia bersandar pada pundak Miku untuk waktu yang singkat, "aku akan berkemas. Tunggu aku."

Miku tidak perlu merespon karena dia tahu bahwa Mikuo _tahu _apa responnya. Tentu saja.

―karena mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat saling mencinta bagaikan orang bodoh.

* * *

.

―_pasangan bodoh yang mencinta—_

_© 2013 fortune coookie __formerly__ kiikiki_


End file.
